Ver Sulta
The Abyssal Plane, a once thriving realm of knowledge and magic, now in ruins thanks to a catastrophic disaster. The grave of a sizable amount of the knowledge in the realms, the eternal prison of the Sho'Voth and a deathtrap for all who enter. History Formation: = The Leviathan Disaster and the End of Ver Sulta: One fateful day, around 30 years ago, the peace of Ver Sulta came to an abrupt end with the invasion of the Sho'Voth, a parasitic species of magic eaters that wander the Eternal Void. Drawn to the innate magic of the world, they immediately began to consume all magic they came across, living or not. Much of Ver Sulta fell within hours to the Sho'Voth, and the remainders of the magic guild gathered themselves and hastily made plans. While the few survivors fled through the last surviving Gateway to Drasonameko, the remainder of the guild used the most forbidden of magics. Using their souls as fuel, they cast a barrier around Ver Sulta, trapping the Sho'voth inside Ver Sulta's planet. The barrier would trap them until they finally consumed all sources of magic left in the realm, and they would starve to death. The Barrier came with a fault, however; things couldn't get out, but they could accidentally go in. Very few of the refugees survived after the crisis in Drasonameko, and very little of the race or culture remains. Government Society A society focused heavily on knowledge and magic, learning was the single most important task for every citizen. Even the working class were expected to know the basics, and natives of middle and higher classes could be quite prejudiced against people with poor educations and lack of knowledge. The magically saturated world allowed for greater application of many kinds of magic, and drew many from other realms to study and be apprenticed. Being run by a college of scholars, education was deemed the most important value in society. Any knowledge was worth learning and researching, regardless of loose morality or motives. This attitude is the catalyst to many of the regulations and laws put into place upon the scientific community. Fashions: Most commoners wore light fabrics like cotton, in bright colors and open toed shoes were popular. Being a temperate climate, most people wore lose single layers of clothing and wearing very little clothes was socially acceptable. The upper class was fond of wearing lots of jewelry imported from Drasonameko and Elionet. Gold and Turquoise were popular fashions for the upper class and most jewelry featured them. Traditions: Religions: Social Taboos and Ideals: Scholars were seen as the highest caste of society, and given much freedom. Geography and Climate Before its fall to the Sho'Voth, the realm was mainly temperate with very mild seasons. It was often in the 60- 70 Degree Fahrenheit range. The realm consisted of many medium sized islands all within close proximity to each other. Economy Ver Sulta's main export was sea food and knowledge. The home of the biggest library in all the realms, it used to be full of scholars and apprentices. Fishing was a well respected trade, as the lifeblood of the economy, and made up most of the middle and upper classes in the realm. Another highly sought after trade in Ver Sulta was a mage-crafter, or someone who makes ordinary things run on magic. Magic users from all realms flocked to Ver Sulta to learn. Trivia Category:Realms